Nyaaaaaa !
by Petite'Lisbeth
Summary: The GazettE Imaginez un instant un rêve de votre star préféré. Seraitil dans un désert au Sahara ou dans un bateau qui vogue dans un océan de chocolat ? Aoi va découvre les joies d’un rêve bizarre.


_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth

_Résumer_ Imaginez un instant un rêve de votre star préféré. Serait-il dans un désert au Sahara ou dans un bateau qui vogue dans un océan de chocolat ? Aoi va découvre les joies d'un rêve bizarre.

Genre humour. 

_Rating_ Je pense que tout le monde peut lire.

_Disclaimer_ The GazettE ne m'appartient pas mais l'idée loufoque si…

_Remerciement_ Cette fois si je vais faire cour… A ma maman Serpy qui m'a aidé à me souvenir de quelques petits détails et qui m'a donné plusieurs idées comme le titre. Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui lisent sans poster de review ! o

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Nyaaaaaa !**

Un jeune homme marchait doucement sur un chemin de terre entouré d'arbre et de fleur. Des papillons volaient autour de sa tête et certain osaient même se poser sur ses cheveux bruns. Des petits écureuils volaient d'arbre en arbre et se rencontraient au détour d'une branche où ils se saluaient chaleureusement.

Le regard sombre du jeune homme se leva vers le ciel et observa les étoiles sur leur drap bleu claire. Quelque nuage mauve passait de temps en temps en chantant. Certain entamaient même quelque pas de danse. Ses lèvres pulpeuses se redressèrent afin de sourire face à cette vision si paisible.

Ah ! Que la vie est belle ! Un doux bruit de ruisseau lui fit tourner la tête. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge en voyant une grande prairie emplie de pâquerettes et de pissenlits avec au milieu un fin cour d'eau qui donnait juste envie de s'y baigner.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? » Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme se mit à courir en direction de cette espace qui aurait put facilement porter le nom paradis. Soudain un chien apparut à ses côtés et commença à son tour à galoper. Une soudaine pensée passa dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à la petite maison dans la prairie… Allait-il lui aussi tomber à terre faire deux tours sur lui-même et puis recommencer à descendre plus bas avec une tête boudeuse ? La réponse est oui. Une petite racine traînait malheureusement à cet endroit, même si les arbres se trouvaient loin derrière elle.

Un bruit aigu sortit du gosier du jeune homme alors qu'il se retrouva face conter terre. Allongé de tout son long, il soupira. Dieu que c'est dur la vie ! Un nouveau soupir fit voler ses cheveux qui avaient osé se mettre devant son visage.

Tout doucement, il se releva et ferma les yeux pour s'étirer. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, l'herbe était devenue fushia et d'énorme gâteau turquoise remplaçaient les arbres. Même le chien s'était transformé en petit Jésus en sucre. Il se tourna d'un coup vers le ruisseau et se rendit compte que celui ci s'était transformé en une fontaine où coulait tout doucement du jus de pomme.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand sortit de nul part une jeune femme. Enfin femme… Elle ressemblait à une femme mais c'est vrai que le manque de poitrine était flagrant ! La personne se tourna vers lui, faisant voler la tonne de dentelle blanche qui appartenait à sa robe et ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés. Les chaussures de verres crissèrent un petit instant sur le bord de la fontaine quand elle exécuta son demi-tour. Et soudain, sans prévenir, une baguette en guimauve fut lancée par l'être magique et tapa pile poil dans le ventre du jeune brun.

« Alors mon petit bichon ? On a déjà mangé toute sa guitare ? »

Le petit bichon en question sourit à cette bonne fée qui n'était d'autre que son leader préféré.

« Oui marraine Kai ! »

La dite personne eue un énorme sourire qui aurait put paraître dans une élection de miss mais, grande chance pour lui, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu à subir un traitement chez l'orthodontiste étant petit.

« Alors reçoit un nougat ! »

La fée embrassa le bout de ses doigts puis souffla dessus. Un petit cheval de 5 centimètres de longs sortit des phalanges et foula les airs pour se déposer doucement sur la joue tendue du jeune homme. Celui ci avait fermé les yeux sous la douceur du petit élément. Il poussa un soupir et, quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la petite fée avait disparu. Un petit vent froid lui souffla dans les cheveux, lui rappelant agréablement qu'il ne portait qu'une jupe en cuire et des coquillage pour protéger son torse.

Il se retourna et retourna sur le petit sentier qui s'était transformer en un tunnel avec des boules en mousses. Il s'y glissa et se laissa entraîner dans ce tourbillon de couleur. A la fin du tunnel, il tomba dans un liquide bizarre mais ne s'en formalise pas. De petit bruit de sabot se firent entre à côté de lui. Il relève la tête et découvre un petit diablotin trottinant doucement sur place. Ici, tout le sol est recouvert de pavé à l'exception de cette petite marre de jus de tomate. Le petit diable remarque sa présence et arrête son exercice quotidien. Il baissa tout doucement sa tête rouge et jette un regard étonné vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Souhaites-tu un balai mon petit ?

« Mais Ruki-kun, j'ai déjà lavé tout les coussins ! »

Le visage du diablotin passa du rouge au vert en passant par le violet en cinq secondes.

« Je suis peut être jeune mais pas si jeune que ça ! Après tout je n'ai que trois milliards et six cents vingt huit millions et deux cents quarante deux milles et neuf ans ! »

Le petit démon était tellement en colère qu'il explosa littéralement. L'homme ferma les yeux sous al violence du choc. Il sentit ses cheveux volés au vent puis tout doucement diminuer et le liquide autour de lui disparaître pour être assit sur quelque chose de dur !

« Joyama ! Vous n'avez rien écouté du cour et pourtant c'était important ! »

A l'entend de ses paroles, il ouvrit les yeux surpris et se retrouva nez à nez avec son professeur de physique. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la chaise voyant tout autour de lui tournée au cauchemar.

« Vous n'écoutez jamais rien ! Je me tue à vous expliquer les mouvements rectiligne uniforme accélérer et décélérer et vous vous n'écoutez rien ! Pourtant tout ceci ressemble à ce que votre petite tête imagine chaque nuit dans vos rêves les plus fous et vos fantasmes les plus secrets ! Savez vous qu'un être humain adulte pense au sexe toutes les sept secondes ! »

Au fur et a mesure que le professeur s'énervait, la classe devenait de plus en plus petite et les oreilles hideuses de la vieille femme grossissaient.

« Vous êtes un incapable ! Vous n'êtes même pas fichu d'avaler cinq poissons bleus de suite ! »

Un rire grave sortit soudain de la gorge du professeur en même temps que des singes mutant du brésil ! Le jeune homme hurla à cet instant. Il avait horreur des puces que ces singes conservaient dans leurs pelages !

« Joyama ! »

_Bom !_

« Koibito ? »

Un grognement fit office de réponse à l'interrogation du bassiste. Reita se frotta un instant les yeux avant de se redresser sur un coude et de voir l'espace à côté de lui vide. Son petit sourcil gauche, plus vite réveillé que son propriétaire se leva un peu plus haut que son sourcil droit, laissant une expression d'interrogation sur son visage. Il se tourna et ouvrit la lampe de chevet, prenant soin de tourner la tête sur le côté pour éviter d'être éblouit à son réveil. Une fois habitué à cette nouvelle luminosité, il se risque encore un regard du côté du lit de son amant. Aucune trace de celui ci à la surface du meuble. Et pourtant le grognement venait bien de la chambre non ?

Une main s'éleva alors du sol et frappa violemment sur la table de nuit. Sous le choc, un pauvre verre d'eau posé un peu trop en équilibre sur le bord du meuble glissa. Le bruit sourd qui suivit un le petit bruit aigu confirma deux choses. Enfin plutôt trois… Premièrement, son amant était toujours dans la pièce. Deuxièmement, l'eau était froide et, troisièmement, de ce fait le radiateur n'avait pas été rallumé la veille au soir.

Reita soupira en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. Il glissa un regard vers le réveil.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de commencer à faire des cascades à quatre heures trente du ma… »

L'inquiétude empêcha le bassiste de continué sa phrase quand il vit doucement le réveil bouger de place. Quelques secondes après, le réveil vécut le même châtiment que le verre mais, v le bruit, ce fut le ventre ou bien une zone un peu plus basse qui fut visée.

Le guitariste releva la tête à cet instant. Peut être bien qu'il en avait un peu marre de recevoir des objets sur la figure. Son amant ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il vit sa tête dégoulinante d'eau et les cheveux en bataille.

**Owari**


End file.
